Believing Hearts
by x.MyrtenasterRose.x
Summary: [Submissions for Diakko Week 2017.] Join our two favorite witches in their fumbles through love and everyday life, proving to everyone that a believing heart truly is magic.
1. Day 1: Stars

.:Believing Hearts:.

* * *

 **I know, original title, right?**

 **But who cares! Diakko Week is finally here! I'm so excited to be participating, and I'm even more excited that my passion for writing seems to have come back just in time. I've wanted to write a LWA fic for a while now, so what better time than during the week dedicated to my OTP? I've even already got ideas for multi-chaptered fics for these two, of which you'll be getting snippets or sneak peaks of on later days this week. So stay tuned!**

* * *

 **Day One: Stars/Astrology**

 _Star-Crossed Believers_

It had been three weeks since Akko had released the Grand Triskellion.

It had been three weeks, and Diana's world had already changed so much.

Actually, her world had begun to change long before that.

Most likely, her world began to change the day Atsuko Kagari came into her life.

The day she came into _all_ of their lives.

Diana's pensive look morphed into a more affectionate one as she continued her routine rounds of Luna Nova's halls on her nightly patrol.

It wasn't like this change in her life was bad, though she had had a hard time believing that at the very beginning. Ever since the start, it seemed like she and Akko had clashed at every opportunity, but now that she had matured and could look—and quite fondly at that—back on how things had transpired, Diana realized her life could have changed even sooner.

If only she hadn't been so stubborn in her ways of past and tradition.

If only she had been more accepting of Akko at the start.

Diana sighed, her breath echoing throughout the empty halls. She hated how her past self had acted all too often around the Japanese girl; thinking about it now caused her stomach to churn in discomfort. How could she have been so cold? How could she have acted so superior? So much better?

For coming from a family with the motto of affection, she sure hadn't been very such when it perhaps mattered most.

But she was making amends for her behavior now; she had been trying ever since Akko came to bring her back to Luna Nova.

Her perspective of the girl had started to change as early as the Samhain Festival, but it wasn't until they revived the fifth Word together that Diana truly saw Akko in a different light.

And now she couldn't see her in anything but.

In the dark of the night, when she knew no one around was to see, Diana allowed herself to smile as she thought of the brunette.

Yes, Akko Kagari had definitely changed, and because of her, Diana was changing as well.

The Cavendish heiress had always been undecided on what she thought of fate, but ever since meeting Akko, it seemed fate had been becoming a larger and larger player.

Just as it appeared to be doing now.

Sure enough, as Diana reached her final stop of her rounds, way atop the New Moon Tower, who else should be sitting there under the stars than the girl of her recent musings.

"Akko?"

Diana kept her voice low in hopes not to startle, though she shouldn't have been expecting much knowing whom she was talking to. Of course Akko ended up jolting regardless, clamoring to her feet and spouting excuses before she even got a look at who had found her.

"I-I'm so sorry! I k-know it's past curfew, P-Professor, but the st-stars were just so pretty and I…"

The girl's words trailed off when she realized she wasn't being reprimanded, and she finally let her hands uncover her face, giving Diana quite the spectacular view of the girl's ruby eyes as they blinked owlishly at her.

"D… Diana?"

"Surely you haven't forgotten my sentry duties?" Diana asked, finding it deep within herself to try and add a playful tone to her voice, hoping to put Akko back at ease. "It was only three days ago I caught you sneaking into the kitchen after hours."

As Akko chuckled nervously, eyes darting away from her, Diana herself was a bit startled to feel a flutter in her heart.

Though, she realized, hoping the dark of the night concealed her growing flustered state, she had noticed that seemed to be an all-too-occurring thing when she thought of Akko lately.

It was true that since stopping the cursed missile together, Akko and Diana had become better friends. The two could even be seen hanging out together in between or after classes, not a word of bickering to be heard between them. Sometimes their teams even hung out, most often accompanied by the Green Team as well. In fact, it was almost to be expected to see some of the nine girls together more often than not.

But this feeling deep inside Diana she knew wasn't just any ordinary warmth of friendship. While she was privy to what it meant, she wasn't ready to accept the answer quite yet.

After all, it was a bit too soon, wasn't it?

To have developed feelings for Akko Kagari?

A girl she could barely tolerate up until quite recently?

A girl who had considered herself Diana's rival until Diana herself had to clear it up?

No, Diana Cavendish most certainly wasn't falling for Akko.

Or, she hadn't fallen _that_ hard yet.

"W-Well, aren't you going to scold me now too?" Akko's meek voice snapped Diana from her reverie; a welcomed relief with the way her thoughts had been heading.

"I wouldn't exactly consider letting you leave with that plate of brownies before a scolding," Diana managed to quip back, allowing a friendly smirk to curve her lips.

Friends bantered like this, right?

Regardless, if it got Akko smiling again, anything was worth it.

"Heh-heh. Guess so!"

Diana's smile grew.

There it was. That smile she was so fond of.

…

Shoot.

Diana realized she was going to have to reevaluate the pace of her 'falling' once returning to her room.

"S-So!" she exclaimed, hoping Akko didn't catch her stammer as she worked to put her neutral—yet always friendly, for Akko—façade back in place. "What were you doing up here?"

"Oh!" Akko likewise exclaimed, her eyes lighting up much like the sky above them. "I was stargazing!"

Diana couldn't recall Akko ever being too interested in things like the stars before. At least, not enough to risk coming out after curfew just to look at them.

"You enjoy stargazing?"

She didn't mean for her question to sound as rude as it did, truly, yet Akko didn't seem to take any offense. Diana found herself a bit relieved as the girl turned back away from her, choosing to look back up at the sky as she answered.

"I mean, I don't know many of the constellations, but I've always found the night sky to be so fascinating. Beautiful too. You have no idea all this is up there during the day, you know? Why does something this beautiful have to hide during the day?"

Akko looked back to Diana then and flashed her goofy, signature grin, and Diana felt another flutter within her.

"Like, I know the stars are still actually _there_ during the day and don't actually _hide_ , and I know it's because of the sun that we can't see them then, but still… Why does it have to be like that? Do you ever think about that, Diana?"

The thought was truly childish at best, yet it was so Akko at the same time, and that made it all the more worthy to mull over as far as Diana was concerned. Maybe she was just pulling meaning from the air, but it seemed Akko wasn't really questioning the functionality of it all, but rather just the wonder of it. Why couldn't everything just live in tandem with everything else? Why did something like the sun have to overpower something just as brilliant as the thousands of stars?

"I suppose…it is an intriguing idea, yes."

Akko beamed at her again before eagerly—yet still managing to be gentle—taking Diana's hand and bringing her back to the ledge where she had been sitting moments before.

"Akko, I need to…"

"Just humor me for one minute, Diana," Akko requested. "Please?"

It wasn't like Diana could have said no even if she had wanted to.

Diana let herself be pulled down onto the cold stone beneath them, following Akko's posture and letting her legs dangle off the ledge. Akko hummed as she leaned back on her hands, Diana choosing instead to place hers in her lap as she joined Akko in looking up at the sky.

When the silence became just a bit too awkward for Diana's liking, she spoke up.

"Do you have a favorite constellation?"

"I never really did before, but now I think it's gotta be the Big Dipper."

Seeking out said cluster of stars, Diana allowed another smile.

"And why is that?"

"Because of the Shiny Rod!"

Diana did her best to hide her chuckle beneath her breath, not wanting to come across as rude. It was such an Akko-like answer.

And yet the rest of the girl's answer wasn't, and made everything inside Diana come to a grinding halt.

"And because of you, Diana."

"M-Me?"

Maybe she should consider seeing a speech coach tomorrow as well, Diana thought briefly. She had never stuttered this much before in her life.

"Yeah!"

Suddenly all she could see were rubies, and Diana felt her face becoming the same shade of red that was filling her vision.

"The day we saved the world together!" Akko was recalling animatedly beside her. "Remember afterwards? When we were up in space with the Shooting Star? The Rod dissolved and the seven stars formed the Big Dipper. I had never made the association on my own, but after that I remembered Professor Ursula mentioning something kinda along those lines before. That moment was just so peaceful, and the sight was so amazing, and the company was so perfect!"

The…company was perfect?

Did that mean _Diana_ had been perfect?

Damn, Diana thought in mild annoyance, now the fluttering was back in even greater intensity.

"Every time I see the Big Dipper now, I think about that exact moment; that peace. I know you and I haven't always seen eye to eye, but I feel like that moment really captured our friendship perfectly, you know? Like, it was because of all we did together that we got to that point! We were able to come together when it mattered and did something amazing with the other! And it's only gotten better since then! No offense, Diana, but I never thought hanging out with you would be so fun, but I've never been happier to be proven wrong! You're becoming one of my best friends, you know? And so, yeah, I think of the Shiny Rod _and_ you whenever I look at the stars."

Diana felt a burning behind her eyes, but would refuse to admit anything up until her dying day. Instead, emboldened by Akko's kind words, she silently took the girl's hand in her own and gave her her most affectionate smile to date.

"I think of you whenever I look at the stars too, Akko," she fondly admitted, and that _wasn't_ something she just pulled from the air in the spur of the moment.

"You do?!" Akko squeaked, her hand grasping Diana's tighter, and the heiress _praying_ Akko's cheeks were coloring for similar reasons as her own.

"Do you want to know why?" Diana asked, managing to ooze even more playfulness into her tone.

Akko just nodded silently, and Diana couldn't help giggling out loud because the reason was staring right back at her in that moment.

"Because of your eyes."

Those eyes that were blinking humorously at her yet again.

"My…eyes?"

"Mm-hmm," Diana hummed with a nod. "Even back when we first met, your eyes would always light up like the night sky whenever you were motivated or determined—and most of the time that was to prove me wrong."

Both girls shared a laugh at the tease, and neither noticed nor cared when they scooted an inch closer together, their hands still interlocked between them.

"Every time I saw those eyes sparkle, I could just see the universe looking back at me. You've always been very expressive, Akko, and now that we've become closer, I'm no longer afraid to admit that it brings me such joy to see that spark. In fact, that blaze has rekindled the light in me as well."

"Is…that why you took my hand up in space? Because you were looking at the Big Dipper too?"

This time, Diana knew very well she was blushing, and when she looked away in embarrassment, she found she couldn't bring herself to mind too much when she heard a light chuckle come from the girl beside her.

"I'm sure you were hoping I didn't notice, and the contact was only for a second, almost like you hadn't thought about it until you'd done it, but that only made me more certain about the connection between the Dipper and you. You could've held my hand, Diana; I wouldn't have minded."

The brunette looked down at their hands then, and Diana hesitantly let her own gaze follow. Akko smiled at their contact, and Diana felt another gentle squeeze.

"I definitely don't mind now," she said on a quiet breath.

"N-Neither do I," Diana echoed.

Diana didn't stop Akko from moving even closer, nor did she stop the gentle contact that was Akko's nose bumping against hers. In fact, Diana relished in the contact—welcomed it eagerly as she let out a laugh (or had it been a sob?) and let her own nose trail down Akko's cheek until they were breathing each other's air.

Though the feeling between them was electric, Diana couldn't help feeling a bit relieved when Akko turned her head to instead lay it lightly on Diana's shoulder, a pleasant sigh escaping those lips that had come all too close to Diana's own.

If this night had shown her anything, it was that she had definitely fallen hard for Atsuko Kagari and that the girl more than likely felt similar towards her, if not exactly the same. Still, Diana wasn't quite sure she was ready to confirm that thought with… _that_ yet.

Gods, could she really not even say it? They had come so close to it already; a simple inch was all that had remained between them seconds ago, yet Diana still couldn't find it within herself to put word to action.

Still, as Akko hummed pleasantly beside her, Diana didn't hesitate to rest her own head atop Akko's. She didn't hesitate to pull their still joined hands into her lap, where she proceeded to trace her thumb across the back of Akko's hand. And she didn't hesitate to forget all about her patrol to spend the rest of the night beside the girl who had made all the stars in the sky shine even brighter for her.


	2. Day 2: First Date

**Holy cats, this got long!**

 **It's also quite the monster piece (by my standards, at least), and, I regret to say, a bit rushed. However I'm fighting the clock here as it's already forty minutes til midnight my time. But I did get it out on time, so yay me!**

 **That being said, I'll be going back to fix any mistakes tomorrow, so please let me know of any errors you may see.**

 **Otherwise, enjoy and review!**

 **(Btw, this is also a continuation of day one, and day three tomorrow will finish up this particular storyline.)**

* * *

 **Day Two: First/Casual Date**

 _Have Faith in the Date_

"So… I need to tell you guys something, but you have to promise not to laugh or make fun of me," Akko said seemingly at random one morning before classes.

Lotte looked up from her book bag and smiled at Akko reassuringly while Sucy just shrugged noncommittally before continue to adjusting her tie.

"What is it, Akko?" Lotte questioned when Akko remained silent, sitting hunched over on her bunk and fiddling with her thumbs.

"Must be something big if it's got someone like Akko this quiet for once," Sucy added dryly.

Lotte shot the mushroom girl a firm look—though the poor girl couldn't make it seem threatening if she tried—before focusing her attention back on Akko.

"I-I…" Akko began her stammer in a quiet mumble, but she gradually grew more confident as she spoke, though her stutter did remain. "I…want to ask D-Diana out. Like on a d-date. O-or something…"

Seeing Sucy's grin forming from the corner of her eye, Lotte jumped in before the other girl had the chance.

"That's great, Akko!" the Finnish girl exclaimed. "What brought this on?"

"Yeah, isn't she your 'rival' or something?" Sucy managed to get in anyway.

Akko just shrugged, still staring quite dejectedly at her hands.

"She told me she never thought of me that way, and I guess that really meant something to me," she said softly. "Then just last night…she caught me out stargazing after curfew, and actually joined me instead of scolding me. And even before that, she's been letting me off easier and easier, and not just when she's doing her patrols, but just in general, you know? She's…changed. And I guess I've been waiting for this moment for a while now, but I never knew why. I mean, I kinda figured I had a crush on her for a while now, but it wasn't until last night that it _really_ hit me, right? Like, it really seemed like she liked me too, or easily could if given the chance."

Lotte, always sensing her friend's distress, sat down on the bed beside Akko.

"Then why do you look so down?" she asked.

Akko glanced up at her two roommates—her _friends_ —before simply muttering, "Because I want to ask Diana out."

"Yeah, you kinda already said that?" Sucy deadpanned.

Akko glared up at Sucy before rehashing her statement.

" _I_ want to ask _Diana_ out."

Sucy just blinked, but Lotte caught on.

"You don't think she'll say yes?"

Akko shrugged again. "Why should she?"

"Well, you're the one who just said you thought she was giving you some signals last night," Sucy noted, her tone devoid of any snark for the first time.

"But she's Diana Cavendish and I'm just…me," Akko murmured bitterly. "Even if she said yes, it'd just be out of pity."

"Akko!" Lotte cried, her tone the sharpest she could make it. "Listen to yourself! Yes, she's Diana and you're you, but why should that matter? It's not like she doesn't know who you are. Even if you don't think you're good enough for her, she doesn't think that! Look at the change the two of you have gone through since meeting. _You_ were the one able to bring her back to Luna Nova; something Hannah and Barbara weren't even able to do. _She_ was the one who found you when you ran off after learning about Chariot, and comforted you and made you regain your faith in yourself and the world again. _You two_ were the ones to save the world from that missile! You _and_ Diana wielded the Shiny Rod _together_ and were able to revive magic all across the world! And you don't think you're _worthy_ enough for her?!"

This time, Akko was the one who just blinked silently at her friend, while Sucy hid a quick chuckle behind her hand.

" _Nightfall's_ logic strikes again," she cackled.

"But… I…"

Lotte's eyes softened. Akko really was nervous about all of this.

"Diana likes you, okay?" she gently reassured her. "She respects you. Maybe that respect doesn't stretch beyond friendship, but you won't know unless you _try_. And even if Diana thinks she doesn't like you like that _now_ , if anyone can convince her otherwise, it's you, Akko. She's changed so much for and because of you already, I'm sure she'd be willing to change again, even if she herself can't see that yet."

"Besides," Sucy cut in again, "when have you been one to take no for an answer?"

Akko's eyebrows knitted together again as she focused back on her hands which had formed tight fists somewhere during Lotte's lecture. However, the difference this time was that there was a spark of determination causing her ruby eyes to flare like fire. Gradually, a confident smile joined that spark.

"You're right, guys!" she exclaimed. "I have no reason to be _this_ nervous! I'm gonna do it. After our first class, I'll ask her!"

Lotte and Sucy shared a glance with each other and simply grinned.

Their Akko was back.

* * *

Of course, Akko being Akko, her confidence didn't last too long, and by the time class was nearing it's end, she was a fretting mess in between Lotte and Sucy once again.

"Guys, I can't do this, she's totally gonna say no!" she whispered sharply as their professor prepared to hand out the homework.

"So called it," Sucy just huffed with a roll of her eyes.

"Akko, you _can_ do this, and you know how much you want to," Lotte, as usual, took over. "Look, Hannah and Barbara don't even have this class, so they're not around if part of your worry is about them. It's just Diana."

Akko scoffed a somewhat bitter chuckle as she mumbled, "'It's just Diana…'"

"Do you want us to be there with you when you ask?" Lotte asked. "For moral support?"

"' _Moral_ support,' she says," Sucy copied Akko's cynicism with a snort.

Lotte just huffed. "Do you want _me_ there?"

Looking across the room longingly at Diana as she gracefully packed her things, completely unaware to her classmate's turmoil, Akko sighed.

"No… I…I can do it."

And with that said, she got up from her seat and began her approach.

Sucy let out another laugh.

"She's waddling like a penguin…"

" _Sucy!_ "

Akko gathered her wits about her once more as she came to a halt behind the blonde, who was still oblivious to the now-close-to-sweating Japanese girl behind her. Swallowing a knot in her throat, Akko cleared her throat softly.

"D-Diana?"

Said blonde turned around at the sound of her name and smiled kindly at Akko once she had done so.

"Akko," she greeted. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Heh. Well… I-um…" Akko glanced around the classroom. Why did it feel like _everyone_ was suddenly watching them? The better part of Akko knew most weren't paying attention at all as they got up to leave the classroom, and those that were watching were simply doing so as they passed. No one was focused on them, even though it certainly felt like it. "Can we…talk somewhere p-private?"

Diana blinked a few times as she processed the strange request before nodding, shouldering her bag. "Of course," she replied in her usual demure manner. "The classroom next door is empty, if that's suitable enough."

"G-Great!" Akko stammered, flustered enough already that she didn't even care as she grabbed Diana's hand and led her from the room. Let anyone watching look.

Once they rounded the corner into the neighboring classroom, Akko shut the door, even going as far as locking it for safe measure. She _really_ didn't need anyone bursting in to see her fumble around her proposal.

"Is everything alright, Akko?" Diana asked with an air of concern as the brunette turned back around, yet kept her gaze on the floor.

"I… I want to ask you something," Akko mumbled instead of outright answering Diana.

Unbeknownst to her, Diana's heart began to beat faster at that moment. Akko's flustered state, wanting to talk in private…

She couldn't be…?

Still, Diana forced herself to remain calm and approachable, letting her bag fall to the floor as she gave Akko her undivided attention.

"Can you ask me what you want while looking at me?" she requested with a smile. "I don't believe the floor is the one you're really addressing."

Akko felt her cheeks flare at the jab, yet she shakily managed to lift her head. At the sight of the beautiful witch in front of her, smile calming and pure, sapphire eyes shining brilliantly under the fluorescent light, Akko likely fell in love all over again.

"Um…" She knew she was gaping like a fish out of water, but this was harder than it seemed, damn it! "I was…wondering…"

Diana found herself leaning forward eagerly, hoping her gut feeling was correct as a giddy feeling took flight inside her.

"You were wondering…?"

"Would you…l-like to…goonadatewithmeplease?"

Akko's cheeks flushed even darker as she all but spat the actual request out, immediately bowing her head again after doing so.

So much for that surge of confidence earlier.

Still, the melodic laughter that flitted to her ears upon her epic bumble helped to calm her frantic nerves. Diana laughing was a good thing, right? It didn't sound like a haughty, "I'm totally about to break your heart and blackmail you with this" laugh at the very least.

"What was that again, Akko?" the object of her affections asked of her once more, hiding her smile—and quite brilliant blush—behind a hand.

"I…" Akko took in a big breath, resolving right then and there to put an end to this nervous, love-struck, puppy persona she hadn't been able to shake since last night. "I'd like to take you out on a date, Diana."

Wide blue eyes blinked back at her, surely surprised at the sudden clarity from the girl in front of her.

"I…" This time it was Diana's turn to look flustered and avert her gaze to the floor. "I thought I was going to have to ask you first…"

Akko's eyes quickly matched Diana's in size as she stood balking at the girl before her, as well as soaking up their sudden role reversal.

Then the meaning behind Diana's words hit her.

"You… You wanted to ask me out as well?!"

The pitch of Akko's cry caused Diana to look quickly at the door to make sure it was indeed closed. Once assuring herself they still hadn't been intruded upon, Diana sighed in relief before fixing Akko with another—yet much shier—smile.

"Indeed," she affirmed. "I came close to doing so last night, but felt it…was still a bit too sudden."

"And me asking you now isn't?" Akko managed to ask with a bite of playfulness.

Diana just chuckled, alleviating much of tension in the air for the both of them.

"Not at all," she answered with the same coy tone.

Akko's grin nearly split her face as she asked, "So you're saying yes?"

Diana simply nodded, fixing the brunette with the most affectionate look she could muster. "Yes, Akko. I would love to go on a date with you."

The subsequent squeal to Diana's acceptance was sure to have been heard throughout Luna Nova's entire campus.

* * *

It seemed actually asking Diana had been the only part Akko had truly been fretting over, for as soon as she walked back into her dorm, Lotte and Sucy knew things were only going to go up from here.

"I take it she said yes?" The potions master inquired as Akko quite literally danced over to her bed before flopping down on it.

Another high-pitched—yet much more contained—squeal was the girl's answer.

Lotte giggled. "That's great, Akko. When are you going?"

"And where?" Sucy added. "You do know that it's up to you to come up with this since you were the one who asked, right?"

Akko sat up to address her friends, her grin never wavering in the slightest. She truly had this all figured out now.

"Yep!" she chimed. "We're going later today around dinnertime, and I'm gonna take her to a restaurant. Nothing fancy since neither of us have been on a date before, but it'll still be more meaningful than just taking a stroll on campus or something."

"Well, do you need help dressing to woo your girl, or is our part in this over?" Sucy asked, again truly sounding honest and caring and not intending to tease.

"Nope! I totally got this now that she said yes!" Akko exclaimed, that fierce determined glow present in her eyes yet again.

And 'got this' she did.

Ten minutes to five, Akko was knocking on Diana's door. Placing her hands behind her back, she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet, the grin she hadn't been able to get rid of since this morning still plastered across her face.

Diana was opening the door not seconds later, and both girls flushed pink as they drank the other in. While they had agreed earlier to dress casual, neither had ever actually seen the other in much other than their school uniforms, minus the dinner at Diana's home of course.

Akko had pulled on a simple graphic tee, which she wore a plaid button up over, a bleached pair of jean shorts and low-cut Converse tying up her outfit. She had kept her hair in its usual ponytail, though she had changed the color of her hair tie to blue to match her outfit better—as well as compliment her date's eyes. Diana, meanwhile, was wearing a baby blue, off-the-shoulder blouse and white capris, and a clean pair of white flats finishing off the look. She, too, had kept to her usual hairstyle, though Akko did notice the ponytail holder around her wrist, indicating she had battled the idea of pulling it back.

Akko realized then that she had never seen Diana with her hair pulled back, and the mental picture she came up with pleased her very much. But she remained silent, hoping she'd have many more chances after this to see Diana like that.

"You look nice, Diana!" Akko exclaimed in her usual boisterous tone, truly showing that all remains of her nerves from earlier had now abated completely.

Diana had now seemed to have absorbed Akko's nerves as she blushed at the praise, toeing the ground beneath her as she bit her lip cutely.

"Thank you, Akko," she mumbled. "You l-look…very cute yourself."

Though Akko's cheeks did indeed take color, her smile simply widened as she outstretched her hand.

"Ready to go?"

Nodding mutely, Diana shyly took Akko's hand. As they prepared to leave the hallway, Diana saw Akko grab her broom, which had been propped up against the wall all this time.

"You're going to fly us there?" the blonde inquired.

There wasn't any doubt in the question, nor was their an ounce of teasing, still Diana instantly hated herself after saying it.

"Just to the leyline," Akko answered, a gentle squeeze to Diana's hand letting the blonde know she had taken no offense to the question. While she indeed had been improving steadily at flying, she understood some slight concern would still be present at the notion of _her_ actually doing the flying. After all, Akko hadn't gained the fame for worst flier in school history for nothing.

"So where exactly are we headed then?" Diana asked next. She knew she should just let things come as they may, but she couldn't help her curiosity getting the better of her. Plus, she being who she was, she always liked to be on top of things.

Akko, meanwhile, was actually relieved Diana had brought that up, seeing as she had meant to check with Diana that where she wanted to take her would be okay.

"Guess I should make sure you're actually fine with the idea before we get there, huh?" she chuckled nervously as they stopped momentarily out in the courtyard.

Still, neither released the other's hand the entire time.

"Have you ever had sushi before, Diana?" Akko asked excitedly, her eyes shining brightly just how Diana adored.

Diana blinked. Indeed she hadn't.

"Isn't that…raw fish?"

Crap. She hoped she hadn't sounded completely put off from the idea; it was just an entirely new concept to her and had taken her by surprise!

Of course, her anxieties were quelled when Akko simply laughed.

"It is most of the time, but you can get it with cooked seafood as well, so don't worry about that!"

Another blush lit Diana's face at her obvious amateur move. Still, getting Akko to laugh was always nice, even when it _was_ at her own expense.

"Okay," she said resolutely. "I trust you, Akko."

Akko's blush rivaled her own as they entered the leyline atop her broom.

* * *

"Here we are!" Akko gestured showily to the storefront they currently stood in front of. "Professor Ursula said they have the best, most authentic sushi in all of Blytonbury!"

"So it'll pass even Akko the Expert's opinion, will it?" Diana joked with a squeeze of the girl's hand within her own.

"Heh," Akko giggled. "We'll see, won't we?"

"Indeed," Diana acquiesced with another nod.

The heiress didn't quite know what to expect of a sushi restaurant, but was still quite surprised when they walked in to find the set up much like that of any other restaurant she had ever been in. While what would normally be a standard bar, there was now what looked like stations behind it where people were hard at work making what Diana assumed had to be the sushi.

Still, from what she had read of Asian customs, many establishments used tables lower to the ground and cushions to be knelt on rather than your typical tables or booths.

Maybe since this was England though and not Japan, it wasn't the same?

"Nice and simple, right?" Akko sought approval after watching Diana look around the establishment.

Nodding with another smile, Diana added, "It is indeed nice and quaint."

"Great!" Akko beamed. "The food's even better, I promise!"

Soon, they were both seated in a booth across from each other, a simple slim menu in front of the both of them. Akko was studying hers furiously, even going the extra mile to have her tongue poking out in an absolutely adorable manner that kept Diana distracted enough from perusing her own menu.

In order to divert her attention away from Akko's impossibly perfect lips, Diana affixed her gaze on the 'cutlery' before her.

"So… These are chopsticks?" she asked, picking up the paper envelope containing the two wooden sticks.

"Yep! You have to break them apart to use them though; and don't feel embarrassed if you can't get the hang of them. I'm Japanese and even I couldn't use chopsticks properly until I was seven!"

Somehow Diana didn't doubt that, and the thought made her smile yet again.

"I leave the reins in your hands then, Expert," she spoke in a smooth, light tone, the grin she was wearing keying Akko in to her play.

"Why thank you, milady," she responded as they shared a laugh. "The good thing about sushi is that it isn't too filling, so I can start you off on something simple, and if you like it, we can order something different! Sound good?"

"Whatever you like," Diana stated confidently.

Akko simply bit her lip and looked away briefly with a blush, and Diana's smile widened impossibly more. She was just so content in this moment she couldn't help it.

Looking completely sure of herself, Akko placed their order the next time their waitress came by. Diana hated to admit nothing that came out of Akko's mouth made any sense, and it wasn't even as if her date had been speaking Japanese, it was all in English!

Sushi was quite confusing, it seemed.

"So I ordered us what's called a California Roll and a Dragon King Roll," Akko began explaining. "The California is like sushi for beginners—at least it's what Amanda said she tried first when she had sushi for the first time."

"Wait, so they have sushi in America, too?" Diana asked, completely bewildered. "Is that why it's called a California Roll? Because it's from California?"

Akko actually looked pensive at that for a bit before she shrugged. "I don't actually know why they call it that, honestly, but it's definitely not from the States, that's for sure."

Diana just nodded and let the oddity pass as Akko continued her lesson.

"A California Roll is crab, cream cheese, and avocado, all rolled up in rice. Sometimes there's an exterior layer of seaweed to hold it together, but it's just the restaurant's preference to do that usually. It's the most…bland, I guess? So it's always good to try first."

"Works for me," Diana said with a small grin. "What's in the other one you ordered?"

"It still has crab, but also salmon. And the salmon has actually been cooked beforehand, so it's not raw, just served cold. This place does have a raw piece of salmon they put on top of the roll, but you can always take that off if you end up not liking it that way. There are several universal rolls that every sushi restaurant has, but most of the time the rest is just the chefs' own creations, so it's fun to go to different sushi restaurants to see what they do with it."

"It all sounds so…complicated," Diana muttered with furrowed eyebrows.

Akko giggled and blushed. "I'm probably not doing a good job at simplifying it, that's why!"

"You're fine, Akko," Diana assured her. "Regardless, I'm honored you would have me try something that's tied to you." She smirked fondly and added, "It's romantic, in its own way."

Akko squeaked at the praise and sunk down in her seat.

"Diana~…" she groaned as her face broke out in red again.

Diana herself colored simply from Akko's noises. She really was too infatuated with this girl.

"I am…elated, however, that we're doing this," she continued tenderly. "Honestly, I've admired you for quite some time now—as I'm sure last night indicated. I just wasn't able to gather myself enough to pose the question to you first, so I'm glad you found the courage to do so instead."

"I was really nervous," Akko admitted while chewing on her lip. "Last night did make me feel a bit more confident, but I was still worried you'd say no because…I'm just me."

Diana tilted her head curiously at the girl's admission. To her, it didn't make any sense.

"I wouldn't have accepted the proposal if it hadn't been you."

"I mean," Akko's face reddened at having to explain what she had to Lotte and Sucy to Diana herself now, "I just feel like you're on this completely different tier than I am that I'll never be able to reach. You're _Diana Cavendish_ ; a descendant of one of the Nine Old Witches, and Luna Nova's pride student to boot. Meanwhile, I'm just this nobody who can barely fly, and who's leagues behind all her classmates."

At the feeling of a gentle caress against her calf, Akko glanced under the table to see Diana's foot softly trailing up and down her leg, the look Diana was sending her way nearly enough to make Akko melt where she sat and take back everything she had just said.

"Please don't sell yourself short, Akko," Diana implored. "Your shortcomings are what make you who you are. They define you as a person, and if they weren't there, you wouldn't be the you I've come to admire. Your flying abilities? They've let us spend time alone together when I tutor you. And your passion for magic, and Shiny Chariot as well? They're just another common link between us. I've already told you how you helped reawaken my own passion for magic. Had you been any different, I may still believe magic was simply something expected of me to master, not enjoy."

Leaning over across the table, Diana took Akko's hand back in hers as she whispered affectionately:

"I like you because you're _you_ , Akko, and no one else."

Akko was struggling to hold back tears as she uttered, "T-Thanks, Diana."

Another warm smile was shared between them before two large plates being set between them diverted their attention elsewhere. Akko licked her lips as she observed the beautiful plating before her, while Diana just observed as a curious onlooker.

It looked just like any description she had ever read, though obviously was much more delectable-looking than any book could conjure up.

"I almost don't want to eat it, it looks so nice," she muttered more to herself. When Akko heard, however, she chuckled.

"Right?"

Picking up her chopsticks—of which Akko had taken the liberty to break for her beforehand—Diana sat to attention.

"So, which one is the California Roll?"

Akko laughed again.

"Diana, we're eating sushi on a date, not studying for a test," she said. "Relax a little."

Blushing, because she did indeed look like she was going into a study session, Diana allowed herself to sit more relaxed. She watched Akko take a piece of sushi in her chopsticks before holding it off the plate between them. Diana saw Akko bite her lip before glancing hesitantly to Diana.

"Can I…? Can I feed you your first piece?" she mumbled abashedly.

Twin fires lighting up their cheeks, Diana nodded demurely and leaned forward to meet Akko halfway. She honestly didn't know what to expect taste-wise, but it was far from a letdown as she began to chew and let the flavor settle across her tongue.

"Do you like it?" Akko asked with a hint of fear, hoping Diana wouldn't gag before stomping out and declaring this the worst date ever.

Of course, she had nothing to worry about as Diana swallowed and her eyes lit up.

"It's very good, Akko!" she exclaimed, her voice filled with an excitement not unlike a child on Christmas morning. "I was honestly a bit hesitant at first, but I do like it."

"Yay!" Akko cheered before picking up a piece of the roll for herself. "Dig in then, there's plenty! Then we'll start on the next roll."

And so, they each took turns having pieces of sushi, and Diana even asked if she could feed Akko a piece just like she had done for her. That got them both wearing their thousandth blush of the day, as well as a fitful of giggles as Akko somehow managed to get rice stuck her to cheek over and over again. The atmosphere around them was light and easy, and the air around them was filled with laughter and playful banter that had even the other patrons surrounding them smiling at the scene. Even when Diana had her first piece of the salmon roll it was met with enjoyment and awe.

Akko hummed dreamily as she watched Diana from across the table.

This had turned out to be the best date ever.

And hopefully it was only the first of many.

"What's this green stuff, Akko?"

Akko blinked before springing into action.

"No, Diana, that's wasabi!"

Of course, any outing between the two had to have just an _ounce_ of the unexpected.


	3. Day 3: Cuddles

**Something short and sweet after yesterday's length. Just a reminder, this is a direct continuation of yesterday, and finishes up this little three-part story. The rest of the week's entries will be completely unrelated to these first three, and each other.**

 **Hope you all are still enjoying!**

* * *

 **Day Three: Cuddles**

 _Cuddle Positivity_

Akko and Diana exited the leyline back to school property some hours later. Both were busy reminiscing about the wonderful outing they had just experienced, and secretly desiring there would be many more to come. Diana, especially, was anxious for the chance to take charge next time and really spoil Akko.

Neither wanted the day to end, but Akko had been busy mulling over a plan ever since they had left the restaurant. The past twenty-four hours had gone so perfectly, her confidence had been steadily on the rise since, and she was now certain her next proposal wouldn't be met with any uncertainty.

"Diana?" the brunette finally spoke up as she slowed her broom down by a margin. "Can we make one more stop before I take you back to your room?"

"Of course, Akko," the blonde replied instantly. "I…don't want to separate quite yet."

Thankful Diana couldn't see her blush and goofy grin, Akko changed course and picked up speed again.

"Great! Me neither!"

As a familiar building came into view, Diana chuckled and tightened her grip around Akko's waist in more of a hug.

"Is this supposed to be some kind of déjà vu?" she asked lightly.

Akko laughed. "I didn't even think about that! I guess it kinda is though, huh?"

Sure enough, they dismounted atop the New Moon Tower, where only a short while ago they had confided in each other beneath the stars.

"I guess I just instinctively came back here since it's kinda where we both realized we have something special," Akko started to try to explain. "Plus…" she bit her lip shyly, "I was kinda hoping we could kinda recreate that memory?"

Diana smiled. "We still have quite a while until the stars come out though," she pointed out.

"That's okay!" Akko exclaimed. "The sun's about to set! We can…just watch that together instead?"

Diana hoped the pink in her cheeks could be attributed simply to the darkening hues of the sky, though she knew that was an utterly silly notion.

"I'd like that," she mumbled.

Akko beamed before taking Diana's hand once more and settling back down on the ledge of the tower. They started off simply leaning against the other heavily, though Akko had a plan.

"You know," she began, "we have quite a history atop this tower; and I'm not just talking about last night."

"Hmmm?" Diana sighed, encouraging Akko on as she settled her cheek upon the girl's shoulder.

Diana's nuzzling caused Akko to trip over her words slightly, but only encouraged her on in the end.

"Y-Yeah! It's where we kinda had that face off before the Parade, which really made me want to put my all into it just to show off to you. Then, it's where I confronted you about leaving Luna Nova," Akko looked down briefly at recalling the somewhat bitter memory before smiling once more. "I think that's really when I recognized my feelings for you. I mean, why else would I fight so hard for my 'rival' to stay at school?"

Diana smiled, though she knew Akko couldn't see it from where she rested. "I still can't believe you were the one to come after me and try and stop me," she recalled fondly. "I expected it from Hannah or Barbara, but seeing you come instead, it hurt even more."

She felt Akko shift uncomfortably.

"Diana, I…"

"You didn't come up to hurt me, I know," Diana cut her off softly. "I needed to hear everything you told me. Even though I still dismissed everything and left you standing there anyway, the pain that followed me alerted me for the first time that I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry I was so stubborn when you came after me to my home. Like I told you in the café the night I found you, I did leave partially to get away from you, and now I know the reason wasn't only because I envied your view of magic, but because…I liked you as well. You were making it all the more difficult for me to stay away, and I foolishly thought if I kept pushing you away, you'd just leave."

Smirking, Diana looked up at Akko as she linked their hands together once more.

"But you proved to be even more stubborn than me."

Akko's face colored so dark and so fast, Diana was just waiting for steam to come streaming from her ears.

"Heh-heh… I guess I am," the younger girl mumbled.

Diana's smirk transformed into another tender smile as she adjusted herself once more, taking the chance to be bold and thread her arm around Akko's before taking her hand again.

"As I told you before, it's utterly endearing," she whispered.

Akko was close to having a meltdown, not only because of how affectionate Diana was being, but also because she was enacting Akko's plan on her own unknowingly. The brunette witch had wanted to take Diana up here simply to cuddle with her as the sun set, yet Diana had already gone the extra mile by making the first move, and perhaps even completely unaware she was doing so. Diana Cavendish didn't seem like a cuddler, so perhaps she didn't even know that's what she was doing, and was instead just following what her heart felt was right.

Regardless, Akko wasn't about to be upset about any of this as she closed the distance between them even more, resting her head on Diana's, replicating the scene from last night almost perfectly.

"Thank you for coming out with me today, Diana," Akko spoke after a moment's silence in which they simply stared out at the horizon as the sun began to set.

"Thank you for inviting me," Diana returned. "I wouldn't be opposed to doing it again soon."

Akko gulped, and she was sure Diana could hear her heart hammering in her chest from their proximity.

"R-Really?"

Diana giggled. "Really, Akko."

Blushing, Akko pulled away from Diana only enough to quickly plant a kiss atop her head.

"I really like you, Diana," she confessed.

Looking up, Diana met her eyes, sapphire and ruby bleeding into the other, before leaning in to plant a chaste kiss upon Akko's cheek.

"I really like you, too," she echoed.

And as the sun set on the day, it would only rise again to start the dawn of a beautiful relationship between the two little witches.


	4. Day 4: Protection

**This oneshot is set mid-show, in between the Samhain Festival and Akko going after Diana.**

 **Enjoy and review! :)**

 **Trigger warning for bullying.**

* * *

 **Day Four: Protection/Working Together**

 _Protect What You Believe In_

The cackling of the four senior girls invaded Akko's brain even after squeezing her eyes shut and covering her ears with her hands.

"P-Please…" she whimpered, "I-I just want to get to my room."

"Why?" one of the girls scoffed with a malicious grin. "So you can cuddle up with your precious Shiny Chariot doll and cry?"

"I-It's just a poster…"

All four girls broke out into a raucous laughter once again.

"That almost makes it worse!"

"You're _so_ pathetic!"

"Look, she's actually _crying_!"

Akko swallowed the burning knot in her throat as she tried to get the wetness behind her eyes under control. She had been doing her best to keep up a strong front, but the ridicule had been going on for weeks now, and trying to remain unaffected was just getting so tiring.

She was finally starting to break.

"Haven't you realized that you'll never become a witch?" the ringleader spoke up once again. "The semester's already almost halfway over and you still can't cast the most basic of spells without blowing something up! And let's not forget your _flying skills_."

" _What_ flying skills?!" another of the girls chimed in with another fitful of giggles.

"S-Stop it!" Akko cried, stomping her foot and hoping the tears weren't streaming down her face like she felt they were. "Just leave me alone! My abilities as a witch aren't damaging to you in anyway, so why does it matter so much?!"

The first girl merely rolled her eyes before leaning forward to address Akko.

"But it _does_ affect us, you see? Since, you know, we have to attend the same school as some bumbling idiot without a trace of magic blood in her."

"It gives us all a bad reputation just by mere association," another girl added.

"Not to mention what people will think of Luna Nova!" the third one chimed in.

"Yeah!" the fourth agreed. "A prestigious school accepting someone like _you_? It's embarrassing!"

"Just go home already! It's not like anyone here would miss you."

"L-Lotte and S-Sucy…"

The leader rolled her eyes. "You mean your _friends_? You really are stupid if you think they ever truly cared about you."

"If they're your friends, then where are they, hmm?"

"They _totally_ abandoned her!"

"What a freak!"

Akko squeezed her eyes shut again as another bout of tears tried to escape. Spinning around, she hoped to flee, but was cut off as the girls spread to surround her, keeping her enclosed in their circle.

"Awww, leaving already?"

"Your precious Chariot isn't here to help you, and neither are your imaginary friends."

The first girl stood tall as she cracked her knuckles, her eyes glinting dangerously.

"I think we need to teach you to respect _actual_ witches, and what happens to those who try to give us a bad name."

Akko stumbled away from the raised fist, only to end up in a girl's clutches behind her. Truly trapped now, the small witch gulped once more before closing her eyes again to simply accept her fate.

She had given up, completely and utterly broken.

"That is _quite_ enough!"

Five pairs of eyes snapped to attention as the new challenger stepped out into the courtyard everyone else had simply scurried past to avoid the altercation festering.

Diana Cavendish, the pride of Luna Nova, and full year younger than the four aggressors, stood firmly in place, arms crossed and blue eyes flaring in absolute rage.

"Just what in the world do you think you are doing?" Diana chastised. " _Respected_ witches don't push another around simply to inflate their own ego."

The first girl merely scoffed again. "Don't tell me you're actually trying to stand up for this pathetic excuse of a girl, Diana. Surely _you_ of all people see how much of a failure she is."

"Akko is _far_ from a failure," Diana spoke resolutely, eyes flashing again. "And I recommend you stop referring to my _friend_ as such."

As the four bullies stood dumfounded by the blonde witch's words, Diana sought Akko out in the circle before her eyes softened as they observed the girl for injury.

"Akko, come here, please," Diana requested gently, then glaring at the girls, just daring them to try something as they reluctantly let Akko free.

"D-Diana, what are you…?" Akko whispered, completely awestruck from the girl siding with her. It was little known secret about the two's…rollercoaster of a relationship.

Further mystifying Akko, Diana simply smiled fondly before _winking_ at her.

"Just get behind me," she told her. "I'll take care of these ruffians."

A meek, bashful smile finally found purchase upon the brunette witch's face. Silently, she went to stand behind Diana, who further shocked everyone by throwing an arm out to protect the girl from anymore physical or verbal abuse.

"I do not appreciate you all treating Akko in such a barbaric manner, and don't think the professors won't hear about this. Who are you to ridicule another for their shortcomings? We all have them. In fact, while we're at it, why don't we admit our own?" Diana fixed each girl with a glare as she spoke to them in turn. "For instance, I hear from Professor Ursula that you're failing Astrology, Samantha. How many more letters to home is it going to take before you start taking that class seriously? Or is Headmistress Holbrooke simply going to have to threaten to expel you again?

"And Christina, let us all not forget your bumble sophomore year where you set the entire west wing ablaze for nine hours straight. Or what about the fact that you still can't sleep without your cherished stuffed tiger, Rebecca? Professor Nelson also tells me your broom has refused your commands during each flying practice for two weeks now, Britney; you might want to work on respecting the simplest of magical objects as well as people."

Akko couldn't help the small giggle that slipped past her lips at the older girls' baffled looks as Diana completely shut them down. The blonde heiress herself even allowed a quick smirk to grace her lips, pleased she seemed to be lifting Akko's spirits.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Diana continued once her stern façade was back in place. "Having your shortcomings shared in front of others? Even I have to admit myself that my passion for magic is nowhere near as powerful as Akko's here, and while she may not be up to par with the rest of us, you have no right to sell her short. She's _trying_ , which is more than I can say for some of you. And while you continue to gossip and spread untrue rumors about her, I'll be waiting for the day when Akko surpasses all of you in talent, because it _will_ happen; of that, I have no doubt."

The four girls remained in stunned silence, a few of them even have the good graces to look a bit ashamed of their behavior.

"Samantha," one of them finally spoke up, "maybe we _should_ apologize…"

Samantha, meanwhile, just sneered at Diana. "As if," she spat. "Whatever. We'll leave your precious girlfriend alone, Diana. Didn't know you'd fallen so low as to associate with the bottom-feeders of this school."

Glare intensifying, Diana reached for her wand, an almost animalistic growl emanating from deep within her.

"D-Diana!" Akko finally cried, scurrying in front of the older girl and taking her hand away from her belt. "H-Hey! It's okay! You showed them, alright? Just let them go. I'm fine now, okay?"

"Leave," Diana ground out.

Having to get the last word in, Samantha flipped them both the bird before spinning on her heel and departing the courtyard, her cronies scurrying after her, heads bowed. As their footsteps finally faded away, Akko's face lit up brilliantly as she wrapped Diana in a fierce hug.

"That was amazing, Diana!" she squealed. "Did you see the look on all of their faces?! I really think they'll finally leave me alone now!"

"Are you certain you are alright, Akko?" the blonde asked as Akko finally let her go. "They said some pretty awful things to you."

Akko's eyes dimmed momentarily and she shrugged. "Yeah, they did, but it really only affected me so much because I'm just so _tired_ of it all. I really do have faith I'll get ahold of this magic thing one day, but sometimes I just wonder if that day will ever come."

"It will," Diana spoke with the upmost conviction. "Please don't doubt that, Akko."

A small smile flashed across Akko's face before she sighed. "Still, thanks for standing up for me, Diana. It means more than you know."

"Well," the heiress started with a sly grin, "you know what they say…"

Placing a finger beneath Akko's chin, Diana lifted the brunette's head until blue was boring into red. Akko's cheeks quickly matched the color of her eyes as Diana gave her the sultriest smile she had even seen from the girl. Her breath ghosted against Akko's lips as she whispered,

 _"You have to protect what you believe in."_


	5. Day 5: Enchanted

**Another lengthy (again, by my standards) oneshot for you all! Whew! I'm working myself like a dog this week, but even then, I managed to fall behind. Regardless, day 6 will definitely follow this piece later tonight, though day 7 might not make it until tomorrow.**

 **But for now, enjoy this piece that got a bit out of hand! *** **sweatdrops** *****

* * *

 **Day Five: Spellbound/Enchanted**

 _Taken for Granted Enchantment_

A week after reviving magic to the world, the staff at Luna Nova decided to provide the students with a celebratory dance of sorts. While it hadn't been mentioned anywhere in the announcement, a few of the girls had taken it upon themselves to have the dance also serve as a party to recognize Akko and Diana and the feats they had accomplished together, along with admiration for the rest of the Red Team, as well as the Green Team.

Diana, and Akko especially, kept denying the extra addition up until the night of the party.

 _"I-It really wasn't that big of a deal, really!"_ Akko had claimed over and over. _"I really just did it all because of Shiny Chariot! Heh heh!"_

 _"I couldn't simply let magic fade from this world,"_ Diana repeatedly stated. _"What kind of witch would I be then?"_

Still, everyone chose to ignore them if the _Thanks Akko & Diana!_ banner hanging above the entrance to the ballroom said anything, as well as the monumental applause that greeted the two girls as they had walked in with their teams later that night.

While Diana accepted the action with a polite nod before simply letting it slide, Akko had frozen where she stood, only moving once Professor Ursula quite literally pushed her back out into the hallway to cool off.

Yet, even with all the excitement the dance had brought to the week leading up to it, and the energy in the air once the night finally arrived, there was one student who saw the dance as the perfect stage for an experiment.

Sucy Manbavaran stood in a secluded corner with a grin, waiting for Akko to return after her meltdown. Inside the suit jacket she donned—because she had adamantly had refused to wear a dress—she clutched a familiar cylinder container.

"Sucy, there you are!" Lotte exclaimed as she approached the mushroom fanatic. "What are you doing all the way over here? The Green Team was asking about you!"

"Oh, just thought I'd wait for Akko," Sucy replied dryly, yet Lotte could pick up on the glint in her eyes.

"You only wait for Akko when you want to experiment on her," Lotte commented with a nervous chuckle. When Sucy just looked to her fellow teammate, grin growing all the more, Lotte groaned. "Sucy! Really? At the party?"

"Well, it was such a success last time…"

Lotte blinked. "Last time?"

"Have no fear, Lotte," Sucy told her. "I know how to contain it this time. Just let it sting Akko and then I'll get rid of it."

" _Sting?_ " Lotte looked contemplative for only a moment before huffing. "Sucy!" she cried again. "You don't have another love love bee, do you?"

"Bingo," Sucy murmured, though it was uncertain whether it was in response to Lotte's claim, or the fact that Akko had just walked back into the ballroom. "Lotte, just do me a favor and tell Diana Akko is looking for her."

Lotte didn't really know _why_ she obeyed, though as she went to fetch Diana, she thought about all the implications that was Sucy bringing a love love bee to this night in particular.

Then it hit her.

It was true that after the missile crisis Akko and Diana had become better friends, but only the Red Team knew that Akko now harbored feelings for Diana that were a bit more than friendly. Of course, the girl was scandalized when she finally recognized her feelings for the blonde heiress—thanks to a truth serum courtesy of Sucy—and swore her friends to secrecy.

That didn't stop Akko from admiring her crush from afar. And quite _obviously_ at that.

Sure enough, now it was very obvious to the entire school that Akko was in love with Diana. Obvious to everyone but Diana, that is. So, deciding to take matters into her own hands once more, Sucy had sought out another bee, this time actually _expecting_ it when it came in the mail.

"Well, if Akko didn't keep trying to hide from the truth…" Lotte trailed off with a sigh before putting on a polite smile as she approached the Blue Team.

"Oh, hello, Lotte," Diana greeted as cordially as always, though there was much more truth and care behind her smile now.

"Hi, Diana," the redhead responded equally as kind. Glancing quickly to Hannah and Barbara in their standard places at Diana's side, Lotte cleared her throat. "A-Akko was looking for you."

Perhaps thanks to the many volumes of _Nightfall_ she had read over the years, she was the only one to notice the way Diana's eyes flashed at the brunette's name, or the slight arch in her eyebrows, or the momentary flicker of her lips into a smile.

Or it could have all just been her imagination.

"Oh?" Diana's voice brought her back to the mission at hand. "Do you know where I could find her then?"

"I think she's o-over by the entrance," Lotte answered.

Bowing her head slightly, Diana excused herself politely. Hannah and Barbara made to follow, but Lotte reached out to touch Barbara's shoulder, which made Hannah stop as well upon seeing her best friend do as such.

"Um…" Lotte blushed. "M-Maybe you all should stay here. You know those two; don't want to get mixed up in whatever they'll inevitably get into."

Hannah seemed less sure about letting Diana go, but Barbara agreed with Lotte with a chuckle. As the Finnish girl offered to get them all drinks, she glanced back over her shoulder to the corner where she saw Sucy let the cupid bee free.

This was about to become an interesting night…

* * *

Diana mulled over what Akko could possibly want as she made her approach to the brunette who seemed to be laughing—quite embarrassed, apparently, Diana noticed with a smile—with Professor Ursula by the ballroom's doors, just as Lotte had said. Once she was only several paces away, she cleared her throat to initiate a gentle break in the others' conversation.

It was probably because she found her breathing catching in her throat, her eyes suddenly quite interested in the dress Akko had chosen to wear for the night, that the small bee was able to creep behind the Japanese girl undetected.

"D-Diana! Hi!" Akko squeaked, which for some reason to Diana caused Professor Ursula to roll her eyes. "W-What are you doing here? I-I mean, I know it's a school dance, and you go to the school, so _of course_ you'd be invited, and not that I think you shouldn't! Ya know, since the dance is kinda also being thrown for _us_ , and that us includes me _and_ you so you have even more of a reason to be here, but I mean, why are you here…r-right now in this moment? With me?"

Both Diana and Professor Ursula were stunned to silence at Akko's spiel that seemed to all flow into one word making it hard to decipher exactly what the girl had just spat out. Diana, naturally, seemed to be the first to recover, and though she bore an amused smile at Akko being _so Akko_ , she also arched a delicate eyebrow in confusion.

"I thought you were looking for me?"

"I-I was?"

"That's what Lotte told me, at least."

"S-She did?"

Diana chuckled before reaching out to take Akko's hand and squeeze it gently, hoping to expel the sudden energy that seemed to be buzzing within the brunette.

"Breathe, Akko," she said gently. "Are you sure there wasn't anything you wished to speak with me about?"

"Ummm…"

And ask Akko reached behind her to rub at her neck abashedly, it was that moment that the love love bee decided to do its job. As Diana awaited Akko's second answer, suddenly the girl before her let out a quiet _'eep!'_ before she was swaying heavily on her feet. Instantly concerned, Diana moved to catch the girl as she began to fall, keeping her upright only thanks to her embrace holding her as such.

Professor Ursula had moved to help too but, upon Akko's stumble, noticed a curious creature flying away from the scene. She instantly recognized what it was, of course, so she simply laughed quietly to herself before slipping away unnoticed, choosing to let the night go however Diana would soon have to choose.

Diana, meanwhile, was still fretting over Akko.

"Akko?" she called out to the girl repeatedly, her heart beginning to hammer upon noticing the girl now had her eyes closed. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know," Akko finally responded in a mumble as she caught her breath. "S-Suddenly I just…"

She trailed off as she looked up at Diana, and the blonde became even more worried at the rate at which Akko's face flushed. That became concern number two, however, once Akko's ruby eyes turned chestnut and hooded.

And aimed directly at her.

"Diana…" Akko breathed.

Diana blinked. Had Akko's voice always sounded that… _sexy_?

"I recall what I wished to talk to you about now," she said then with a squeeze of Diana's hand—because of course Diana hadn't let go of her yet.

"Y-Yes?" Diana stammered, not even bothered by her stutter because _when the hell did Akko start to sound sexy_?

Then, taking Diana, as well as everyone else in the ballroom—Sucy included—by surprise, Akko knelt down on one knee before the Cavendish.

"I wanted to confess how utterly in love I am with you."

Diana's face instantly became fifty shades of red, Hannah and Barbara fainted simultaneously, the entire student body gasped, Sucy cackled like a mad scientist—which wasn't far from the mark, honestly—and even Professor Ursula had the decency to look away from her pupil's confession with secondhand embarrassment.

"I-I um…"

For the first time in her life, Diana Cavendish was speechless, and it was of course just so fitting that it was at the hands of Akko Kagari.

Surely the girl couldn't have found out about Diana's secret affections she harbored and worked so hard to repress whenever in a five foot radius of the Japanese student. Even then, this was _Akko_ ; shouldn't she be competing with Diana for the 'reddest face award' right about now? Shouldn't she not be as suave or have wanted to put on such a show?

Though, as Diana contemplated that last thought, she realized it made perfect sense for Akko to have put on some kind of spectacle in admitting her feelings to Diana. But for it to have gone this right? _That's_ what was off.

"I see I have made the fair maiden speechless," Akko continued with a smug smirk, Diana's continued silence apparently not bothering her. "May I continue to woo the lady with a dance?"

"W-Well I-I…"

Diana's eyes shot wide open at the feel of Akko's hand on the small of her bare back, and she was certain her face had imploded into a plume of steam. A full body shiver wracked her body as Akko's fingers began to trail up and down her back before coming to rest against the back of her neck, the girl's other hand retaking her own to hold them in a textbook dance pose.

The fact that Diana was pretty certain Akko didn't even know _how_ to dance didn't cross her mind as Akko whisked them to the middle of the ballroom, their classmates scurrying out of the way before surrounding them again in the center of the room. There was no way anyone was going to miss the rest of this show.

"Why do you stare?" Akko asked as they began twirling in a small circle, whatever kind of music was playing at the moment not even a concern.

Diana flushed _again_ and partly hated herself for it.

Yet most of her, she admitted with contained glee and a repressed squeal, absolutely _loved it_.

"I'm just…surprised, is all," she finally managed to speak, though she found she still couldn't look away from Akko's eyes.

It wasn't like she wanted to, however, she shyly admitted to herself moments later.

"I didn't know you could dance," she added when Akko just raised a curious eyebrow at her, that damn suave gleam in her eye just making her look so _good_.

"I would learn anything for you, Diana."

Diana felt her stomach flip at the sincerity of the brunette's words, and against her better judgement, felt tears begin to well up in her eyes.

Akko leaned in close, nose gliding up and down Diana's neck, and whispered,

 _"I love you."_

Diana bit back a sob and tried to pull away from Akko.

"D-Do you even know what you're _saying_ , Akko? This… This doesn't sound like you at all!"

"I admit I am feeling a bit strange suddenly, but I am also seeing things much more clearly now as well." Smiling gently, her suave demeanor dissipating for the time being it seemed, Akko added, "If this is making you uncomfortable, however, we can stop."

"No!" Diana startled herself and everyone else, including Akko and Sucy, at her rapid response, as well as the desperation which laced it. "No…" Diana repeated much quieter this time as she took the initiative to step closer to Akko, wrapping both of her arms around her neck. "Please stay…"

She felt Akko smile into her neck as the girl wrapped her own arms around Diana's waist in order to accommodate their newest position. The two now simply swayed back and forth lazily in each other's arms, and if they had been paying any attention to the crowd around them, would see quite the range of expressions from their onlookers. From tears due to the tender scene and girls smiling for the happy couple, to shell-shocked faces and Amanda receiving quite a few piles of bills from surrounding students, everyone was watching them, but Akko and Diana didn't care.

"I… I love you too, Akko," Diana had finally gathered the courage to say, letting one single tear slide down her cheek. "I never thought you'd be the one to admit it first, nor in such a flashy manner as this, but…I'm…glad. Now I don't have to worry about acting any differently around you. I…" Her grip tightened imperceptibly. "I'm so happy."

Akko grinned, and with a blink, the dark look from her eyes was gone, as well as the sultry smile.

"Then you'll be elated to know that I meant every word, and didn't just do and say all of this because I was stung by a love love bee," she said.

"What?" Diana balked, breaking away from Akko and gaping at her, her nerves suddenly on the fritz again.

 _What was going on?_

"What?!" Sucy ground out from mere feet away, having begun her move to dispose of any evidence.

"Y-You… You're under a spell? Just like I-I was at Andrew's…?"

Diana wanted to scream. Did that mean that all of this meant nothing? Had she just confessed in front of the entire school to a girl who only loved her because of magic?

But then… Diana forced herself to calmly assess what Akko had really said. She _hadn't_ just done it because she had been stung. So had she never been stung at all?

"I'm sorry, I'm confused," Diana spoke, trying her best to sound impartial and noncommittal, even though she was wishing, hoping, _praying_ her gut was right.

"As am I…" Sucy grumbled.

Akko smiled affectionately at Diana first before spinning on her heel to face the puce-haired girl slouching behind her.

"You seriously wanted me to confess to Diana that badly that you used another cupid bee? I can't believe you, Sucy!" When Sucy just blinked, Akko groaned. "I saw you stashing it away the day you got it! I just acted oblivious because I knew that's what you expected of me. Then when I felt something land on my neck earlier, I immediately knew what it was. I must have just been able to brush it off before it could sting me and flew away, but I acted like it had just to let you believe so. I wanted to prove to you—prove to _myself_ —that I could tell Diana on my own. And I would have done so in my own way and on my own time if you had just _waited_."

Sucy looked down, apparently able to actually feel shame at one of her experiments, while Lotte looked on proudly at Akko before muttering a quick _'I told you so'_ to Sucy.

Finished with her rant, Akko turned back to face Diana, still trying her hardest not to pay attention to everyone crowded around them, but man was it getting harder and harder.

"Diana," she addressed, her voice soft after her angry tirade, "can I speak to you outside, please?"

The blonde was still overcome with trying to make sense out of everything, that she could only nod numbly and follow after Akko—though if the brunette hadn't taken her hand to gently lead her along, she wasn't sure she would have been able to move again for quite some time.

"Show's over!" Akko finally cracked and shouted to everyone as they parted for the two like Moses and the Red Sea. "Gossip about it all you want, okay? But if anyone gives Diana a hard way to go about this after tonight, you'll be hearing from me!"

Diana followed Akko out onto a balcony before the brunette dropped her hand to close the large French doors behind them. Fixing every last student with a glare—and addressing Sucy with an even fiercer one—she at last turned back to Diana as a loud _slam_ sounded throughout the night. Finally letting the act she had been working so hard to keep up since the bee landed on her, she let her shoulders slouch and let out a big sigh.

Upon looking up to see Diana holding one of her arms at her side, her face the meekest looking Akko had ever seen, it was immediately Akko's turn to fret.

"I'm… _so_ sorry, Diana," she started. "I didn't mean to let it go this far, but once I was going, I just realized it would be a lot easier for me to confess under the guise of this other personality, so I went with it. But I _promise_ , the cupid bee never stung me, okay?"

Diana looked up and Akko's heart began to beat faster, both from the pointed look in Diana's eyes as well as the tears she was doing her best not to let fall.

"Do you swear it?" she asked with a bite, though Akko was more focused on the strain that she was trying to conceal instead. "Because Akko, if there's any doubt _at all_ that you don't feel the same, and after I…I said all that in front of _all those people_ , so help me…"

"I-I meant it, Diana!" Akko cried, moving closer to take both of the girl's hands in her own. "I swear it, I do! I really do love you, a-and I feel awful that I made you doubt that, b-but however I can convince you that it _is_ the truth, I'll do it! I'll—!"

But Akko could say no more as Diana suddenly had her lips against her own and was kissing her soundly. Akko was too shocked to act for only a moment, before realizing that if she didn't kiss back, Diana could quite possibly break right in front of her eyes, she did just that.

Both girls' eyes slid shut as a serene feeling of absolute bliss encompassed them and the world around them faded away. They kissed once, twice, three times before pulling away for air, but were right back at it again seconds later. The night had been an emotional rollercoaster for them both, and it showed in the intensity of their kisses. Diana was truly showing how much she loved Akko, and Akko was trying her hardest to convince Diana that she indeed had meant every word, and that the love she was being bombarded with was truly Akko's own.

 _Her_ Akko.

"Do you believe me?" Akko asked fearfully, finally stepping away to confirm. "'Cause I-I don't think I could kiss someone like that if it wasn't you even if I tried."

Finally, Diana smiled again, and another tear dripped off her cheek.

"I believe you, Akko," she said on a breath.

Akko beamed before she had Diana in a desperate hug, Diana chuckling softly as she began to feel tears wetting the shoulders of her dress.

"I-I'm _so_ sorry, Diana! R-Really!"

Diana just shushed the girl gently as she cradled her, planting kisses to the top of her head every now and then. Perhaps her actions would prove everything more than words.

"I know, Akko," she reassured the girl. "I apologize for doubting you, but…"

"You had every right to!" Akko pulled away and looked at Diana, her eyes flashing. "God, I didn't even think about how this would all seem afterwards!"

Diana surprised Akko however by giggling. "Then that's the flaw in your plan I knew was missing earlier," she teased. "Everything else you had pulled off so believably; your confidence, the authenticity. But I knew that for an Akko plan to really have _Akko_ involved, something would have to go wrong."

Akko giggled as well, not caring that Diana was teasing her. It was a relief, actually; it meant Diana really did forgive her.

And she still really did love her.

"I love you," she had to repeat once more, placing a quick peck upon the blonde's lips.

Seeing Akko blush—what was only her second blush of the night—Diana knew her Akko really was back, and that made her flush as well.

"I-I love you, too," she mumbled, allowing herself to become a flustered mess once more.

Akko hugged her again as she laughed in Diana's ear, and Diana's smile only grew as she felt that pleasant tingle pass through her body. Still, before she allowed herself to _truly_ bask in this moment, there was one more jab she had to pull.

"I am curious, however, where that persona you pulled off so well came from," she spoke slyly.

Pulling Akko back, she saw the girl's cheeks flush even more crimson than they had from their many kisses.

"I might have…read a few of Lotte's _Nightfall_ books to get a handle on the whole 'Prince Charming' thing," Akko mumbled, embarrassed at recalling the way she had acted.

"Charming," Diana quipped, causing the both of them to dissolve back into a fitful of laughter.

When they quieted down, they joined back together once more, noses nuzzling the other and kisses fluttering across the face before them. Akko sniffed one final time, and Diana hummed.

All was peaceful.

Until Diana giggled again.

"W-What?" Akko asked, tightening her hold on the girl in her arms.

"You called me a fair maiden," Diana managed through her giggle fit.

 _"Diana~!"_


	6. Day 6: Crossover

**Okay, so it technically didn't get posted the same day as day 5, but I haven't gone to bed yet, so it's still the same day for me!**

 **That being said, I wrote this as it was going on three in the morning, so please excuse any minor misspellings or issues.**

 **I've really fallen in love with the game NieR: Automata lately, and after a suggestion from the lovely lesbian-diana-cavendish on Tumblr, this was born. Also, this oneshot is dedicated to hawkeyedflame, also on Tumblr. You're amazing, love!**

 **Key: Akko = 8O, Diana = D9**

* * *

 **Day 6: Crossover/AU**

 _In High Regard_

"Haaahhh!"

A ferocious battle cry sounded throughout the heart of the city ruins as YoRHa Unit D9 finished her engagement with the enemy machines she had been tasked to eliminate. While the machine life forms had been plentiful in number, they were no match in skill. As the last one exploded behind her, D9 huffed before sheathing her swords in the glyphs behind her.

"Pod, contact Command to let them know the requested group of machines have been efficiently dealt with," D9 spoke as she began heading back to the Resistance Camp to resupply. Her weapons could also use some upgrades while she was there.

"Affirmative," her Pod reported before the all-too-familiar screen monitor fazed into view beside her.

A chipper voice picked up on the third ring, and D9 prepared herself for the enthusiastic greeting in 3… 2…

"Helloo~, D9!" her personal operator, 8O, exclaimed as she came into view on the monitor. "Another beautiful day down on Earth, isn't it?"

"Tracking the weather again instead of your duties, hm, 8O?" D9 commented with an amused grin upon seeing the operator immediately deflate on the other end.

"I-I'm doing my work too, you know!" 8O cried in defiance. "It's just…!" The android on the screen appeared to look around her surroundings before leaning closer to her microphone and adding, quietly, "The work up here is so _boring_! Nothing like the excitement that are _your_ missions, huh, D9?"

"How many times do I have to remind you of the dangers down here on Earth? It may seem all glamorous up there in the Bunker, but do not simply assume I'm having more fun just because I'm on the ground," D9 retorted. She knew her operator meant well, and curiosity was simply natural, but did they have to have this conversation with _every_ call? Even her scheduled maintenance calls wound up being ten minutes or longer!

The standard maintenance call lasted five minutes, and that was including any issues needing to be reported.

But of course, 8O loved to talk, which D9 figured was standard for all operators, but 8O always seemed to stand out a bit more from the rest. At least, she didn't recall any other battle units having operators that were so interested in life on the ground.

"Have you come across any new flowers or animals?" 8O continued to yammer, her eyes lighting up strictly from the thought alone. "You did promise to send me any pictures, remember?"

"I remember quite clearly," D9 responded with a dry chuckle. " _You_ remember the last time you asked that question was during our last call two hours and thirty-seven minutes ago, correct?"

Though androids hadn't been created to be capable of blushing, 8O always made it quite obvious when she was experiencing the human emotion of embarrassment.

Created in the mirror image of humans, they indeed were, D9 mused fondly.

"Heh heh!" 8O laughed quickly, before quickly snapping to attention, her posture righting and normally expressive face becoming neutral and impassive—apparently the Commander had just walked by. "V-Very well then. I shall let the Commander know of your success. Stand by for further orders."

With once last glance around, 8O winked into the camera before the connection was severed.

"Pod," D9 spoke again after simply remaining in place after the call ended. "Do you think all non-battle units experience the same wonder for Earth that 8O does?"

"Unknown," her Pod responded. "We Pods are not able to access the information necessary to provide an answer to this query. Our sole purpose is to provide back up. If the information will not benefit the unit in combat or in its mission, it is deemed unworthy to be downloaded."

As D9 neared the Resistance Camp, she pondered over her question on her own, not really knowing why she had asked it in the first place. She had figured her Pod wouldn't be capable of answering such a question. If it didn't relate to an android's purpose, it wasn't necessary. That was how all androids had been created, and it was how all Pods had been constructed.

Yet, the more D9 thought about it—about _everything_ —the less she believed that. 8O was proof enough that androids could be interested in more than just their purpose, and D9 herself had often wondered how life would differ had she been created to be an operator model or a scanner model instead. But, going off everything she had ever been taught, she and 8O shouldn't be capable of thoughts like that.

But then again, if the machines were capable of such complex thought, why wouldn't androids be as well?

D9 acknowledged the few Resistance members she passed as she entered the camp and made her way to the spare room she had been given once it was understood that her stay on the ground would be extended.

As soon as she entered her room, however, another call came through.

"Helloo~, D9!"

D9 was thankful for the blindfold she always wore in that moment, as it kept 8O from seeing her roll her eyes. Though, she found herself thinking in the back of her mind, she found the action was becoming less demeaning each time, and becoming more of something done out of…affection?

But that was silly. She was a combat unit. Combat units didn't feel emotions. They weren't necessary in battle, and only hindered the mind of a fighter.

At least, that's what had always been drilled into her head.

"I informed the Commander of your success, and she sends her gratitude, as well as sending you a small gift for your continued efforts on the ground, so please check the nearest access point when you next get a chance!"

"Thank you, 8O. Are there any new orders?"

"None at this time. Guess that means you have some time to yourself, huh, D9? I know exactly how I'd spend any free time I had down there!"

"How? Scaring off every animal in a ten mile radius trying to 'observe' them?" D9 chided with a grin.

Again, 8O showed signs of embarrassment as she looked away from the monitor and appeared to be fiddling with something off screen, whether it be her hands in her lap or something else.

"You know me too well, D9…"

"It is expected of a combat model to be familiar with her operator," D9 gave a standard reply, though she wanted to say 8O just made everything too easy.

"I know…" 8O sighed before hesitantly making eye contact with D9. "I guess I just…sometimes wish things weren't always as…serious. It just seems like, with protocol in place, everything is so…"

"Mechanical?" D9 finished resolutely.

8O looked surprised that D9 could say that so confidently. After all, the statement was basically saying they were like the very machine life forms it was their purpose to destroy.

"Y-Yeah," 8O whispered so quietly it almost sounded like static over the line.

"I don't think you're broken for thinking the way you do, 8O," D9 said. "I hear other units speak poorly of you when you aren't around, saying something is wrong with your servers because of your fascination with the old world, or awe at life on the ground. I just want you to know that I don't think the same."

8O blinked at D9, and D9 knew it shouldn't be possible to see traces of tears in the operator's eyes.

"R-Really, D9? You don't think I'm crazy?"

"Far from it, if my time down here has taught me anything."

"Thanks, D9."

"You're welcome," D9 said with a small smile. "Now, I'll talk to you later, okay? I need to run some maintenance before I set out again."

"Mmh!" 8O nodded with a matching smile. "Yeah! You deserve a break!"

This time their connection was lost after a shared wave, and as D9 slowly lowered her hand back to her side, she became deep in thought.

So deep, in fact, that her Pod had to cut in after several moments of no activity from her.

"Query: What is Unit D9 currently thinking?"

"Nothing," she hoped to quell her support unit. "I'm just going to go for a walk around the city."

And with that, she left her room, a determined spark alight in her eyes.

"Query," her Pod repeated. "What is the purpose of this outing?"

D9 didn't answer.

* * *

8O sighed heavily as she walked down the hall of the Bunker to her designated room. As she passed one of the many windows, she stared longingly down at the planet below her.

What must it be like down there? How much evidence of humanity remained? During her calls with D9, she could sometimes notice bits and pieces of the surrounding area, but it never amounted to much. A flash of green here and there, the sound of water flowing elsewhere. 8O knew the green she saw meant foliage of some sort, be it grass or trees. Though how was she to know the difference without being outright told? She had never seen a blade of grass, nor a single tree.

And she knew she never would.

While she was capable of logging onto the Bunker's servers and accessing any data on Earth that she wanted, she knew it couldn't ever measure up to firsthand experience. Was it wrong to hate the fact that she had been made to be an operator, instead of any other model that could ever be allowed down on the ground? Even scanner models sometimes were sent to Earth to do research, and they weren't capable of fighting much at all.

Was it also so wrong that 8O sometimes desired to learn how to fight?

She wondered briefly if D9 would still think she was sane if she knew that piece of information.

The Bunker just felt so isolated. 8O felt there was much more in life than monitoring someone else, having to live vicariously through her combat model to really feel like she was _living_.

She had been staring as the ground as she walked, hoping not looking down at the Earth would help her thoughts quell, so she came to a stop when she saw a pair of boots come into her vision. Looking up, she couldn't help the excited gasp that escaped her.

"D9!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing back up here?"

D9 blinked, and her eyes softened, a sweet smile accompanying them and nearly making 8O swoon on the spot—she felt she never had been able to properly hide her feelings for the other android. Luckily D9 had yet to catch on, or simply chose to ignore it.

"Any animal or plant wouldn't be able to survive up here, so I thought maybe this would suffice instead," D9 explained as she held out a thin box. "I hope this will sate your curiosity for the time being, until I can find something even better."

8O took the proffered box before lifting the lid off it. She didn't know exactly what the object was that was held within, though the fact that it came from the ground _and_ was a gift from D9 caused her circuits to start firing without prompt.

"It's beautiful," 8O cooed, lifting a thin chain out of the box. "Wh-What is it?"

"The humans apparently called it a necklace," D9 informed. "It was a piece of jewelry to be worn around the neck. Some pieces could even cost quite the fortune, and as such, were popular gifts within many cultures."

"Around the neck?" 8O echoed, not seeing how the object was supposed to fit over her head.

D9 just smiled once more before stepping closer to the operator.

"May I?"

8O knew there was no reason to feel like she was overheating as her morning startup had alerted her to no issues within her system, but she wasn't going to deny that she liked the feeling.

She also liked the warmth D9's presence brought as she prompted 8O to turn away from her, before her arms had come around 8O's body, the necklace hanging from her hands. She shouldn't have been able to shiver as D9 delicately clasped the jewelry around her neck, letting it fall to protrude only just slightly from the drape that covered her mouth and chin.

Spinning back around, she beamed at D9, who seemed to be stuck in some sort of trance as the combat model simply kept staring.

"Beautiful," she murmured.

8O was certain that if she had the capability to blush, she would be do so very much at the whispered compliment from her crush.

"Th-Thank you, D9," she whispered, not wanting to ruin this tender moment with a raised voice.

Of course, D9's Pod didn't find any issue in disrupting.

"Query," it spoke. "What is the purpose of D9 giving this item to 8O? How will its presence be of any assistance in 8O's duties?"

"It will give her something to have from the world she so desires to see," D9 replied without looking away from her operator, still smiling affectionately at the other android.

"Unit D9 was not tasked to bring 8O such an item," her Pod said.

"I know," D9 again brushed off the Pod. Stepping even closer to 8O, she placed a gentle hand upon 8O's cheek as she uttered simply,

 _"I did it because I wanted to."_


	7. Day 7: Free Day

**Wrapping up Diakko Week with a quickie. My free day choice was a modern AU with delinquent Akko and student Diana. Hope you enjoy, and I hope you all enjoyed these prompts this week as much I enjoyed writing them!**

 **Please review!**

* * *

 **Day 7: Free Day**

 _Crime of Passion_

"Get back here you little thief!"

Laughing from the adrenaline rush, Akko pushed herself to run faster, the wallet she had just nabbed remaining tight in her clutches.

"You can't catch me!" she hollered behind her, her glee increasing as the man chasing after her gradually fell behind.

Akko vaulted over a small wall before she was outside the park boundary, zipping across the street and dodging traffic like a pro. After all, after years on the street, things like this become second nature.

Darting into an alley, Akko finally came to a stop, leaning heavily against the wall of a building as she caught her breath.

"Damn, I didn't think that old guy would be able to run that fast!" she chuckled as she opened the wallet up to see what was worth taking. "Either old people are getting faster, or I'm getting slower. We'll have to work on that. Score!"

Her third grab of the week ended up being her best loot yet as the man had been carrying fifty-eight dollars in cash. He even had a coupon for a free ice cream!

Akko stuffed her earnings into her hoodie pocket before discarding the wallet in a trashcan. She never took credit or debit cards, knowing their owner would be calling their bank and cancelling the cards first thing. Plus, Akko had learned how to make the cash she stole last. Even two dollars was a high prize to her, so she was simply over the moon that her most recent winnings made her weekly total over sixty dollars now.

She could actually treat herself to a dinner from an actual restaurant instead of the dollar menu at McDonald's!

If she could somehow find some more adequate apparel, of course, she thought dryly; knowing her overly large burgundy hoodie, ripped jeans, and ratty sneakers wouldn't even get her into an Olive Garden.

Plus a shower would probably be a good idea too.

Maybe she could break into another gym once it closed and use the showers there again. That was usually her go-to in this scenario.

Hoping most of the smell was coming from the garbage beside her, Akko stepped back out onto the sidewalk and blended into the crowds of people on their way to work or other business. Glancing up at the sky, Akko deemed it to be right around nine in the morning, and she grinned. Turning the opposite way, Akko's next destination was now set in her mind.

Soon enough, she was approaching a large building surrounded by quite the extravagant gate. Akko stared up forlornly at the words emblazoned on the welcoming archway.

 _Luna Nova High School_.

Akko quickly scurried around the corner, knowing she stuck out like a sore thumb around all the students milling about in the courtyard, dressed neatly in their ironed uniforms and looking like the million dollars worth of their school's tuition. The dirty brunette, meanwhile, skirted the exterior of the school's boundaries before seeking out her favorite tree. With a running start, she was able to run up the tree's trunk just enough to grab hold of the lowest hanging branch.

Akko had herself well up in the tree in no time. Climbing was almost as second nature to her as running. Inching her way out onto her choice branch, Akko situated herself, letting her legs dangle off the limb, and watched.

School had never been an option for her. Her parents had died in a car accident when she was five, and she had been placed into an orphanage after their funeral. She was never adopted out, however, and eventually grew bitter, and decided that if no one wanted her, she might as well strike out on her own. As soon as she turned ten, Akko ran away, eventually finding her way to the city, where she had been ever since. She had been schooled at the orphanage, of course, and even after leaving, would make her way to the public library every now and then to make sure she kept up with the most basic of materials she felt a girl her age should know.

Even still, she had always had the strong desire to attend a real school, especially once she became of high school age. It wasn't even for the studies themselves that she wished to attend.

It was for the company.

Living on the streets meant living without friends. After all, who would want to be friends with a homeless girl? Akko tried not to dwell on her lack of friends too much, as the thought usually led her to become quite depressed to where she would simply huddle up in a dark alley and cry, letting her health go neglected for an extended period.

So instead, Akko had taken up to watching students from the outside, trying to imagine herself in their shoes and living vicariously through them. It was fun in its own way; she didn't have to worry about the workload, but she could still soak up the atmosphere all the same. Sometimes, when she was feeling incredibly bold, she would drop down from the tree on the other side of the fence and sneak up beneath an open window, where she could listen to the lecture firsthand; feel like she was actually there in the classroom instead of huddled outside.

Akko heard the school bell ring and she perked up, knowing the bell signaled the change of classes. She watched one classroom empty before it filled again with new students, and she saw some students come outside into the courtyard, where they would either take a seat at one of the many picnic tables, or simply choose to seat themselves under the shade of the building. Sometimes students even wandered to sit under the very tree Akko occupied, and she still marveled to this day how no one had ever had the inkling to look up and spot her.

Sometimes it paid to be invisible, Akko thought with a grim smile.

She hung around for another hour or so before deciding she was getting hungry, and that the sixty-plus dollars in her pockets were itching to be spent. As she ambled back down to the ground carefully, she was unaware to the footsteps coming up behind her.

"You do realize it's rude to spy on others, don't you?"

"Ack!" Akko squawked, quickly turning around to face her assailant.

She half expected it to be the old man she stole from earlier, but was struck dumb instead by the ethereal beauty before her.

A girl stood firmly rooted in place, cool blue eyes narrowed in suspicion, and arms crossed in derision. She bore the uniform of Luna Nova, and Akko quickly thought that in all her times spying, she hadn't seen one student pull off the look as well as this girl. The white button up fit her perfectly, the blue vest and skirt accenting the girl's eyes beautifully. Her hair was a stunning platinum blonde that shone like spun gold under the sun, and though those sapphire eyes were currently angrily focused on Akko, the brunette found she didn't even care; their intensity was so breathtaking.

"Well?" the girl chided after a minute of Akko's balking. "Do you have anything say for yourself?"

Blushing under the girl's stare, she couldn't find any smart way of working her way out of the situation, so instead she reached into her hoodie pocket.

"Free ice cream?" Akko held out the stolen coupon.

The blonde lost her haughty façade as it was her turn to gape, eyes wide and blinking incredulously at Akko.

"Seriously?"

Akko grinned as she chuckled.

She had a feeling this was the beginning to a beautiful relationship.


End file.
